EL CABALLERO DE LA ROSA
by Angel twilighter
Summary: Una chica tímida, con un corazón noble y un alma buena, un Hombre con un pasado y un secreto que guardar. Un respetable doctor de día y un caballero enmascarado por la noche. La búsqueda de una familia por un ser querido y la hipocresía de una sociedad maldita y cruel. ¿Podrán Edward y Bella superar todos esos males para salvar su amor? (prologo dentro) M por futuros Lemmons...
1. PROLOGO

**EL CABALLERO DE LA ROSA.**

**PROLOGO:**

Muchos me consideran un delincuente, para otros, soy como un santo, Las circunstancias me han hecho ser lo que soy, pero no me arrepiento de ello, siempre hay alguien necesitado de ayuda y la sociedad es tan rastrera que solo piensa en el bienestar propio, en como hacer ver menos a los demás, viendo a la gente pobre como cucarachas inservibles y en como ganar mas dinero pasando por encima de quien sea.

Soy un respetable doctor durante el día y un enmascarado andante durante la noche. Nunca me he permitido tener un punto débil; hasta que una dulce chica, de ojos como el chocolate, labios carmesí que anhelaban ser besados, piel tan blanca como la nieve y tan suave como los pétalos de una flor de Loto, y un cuerpo fascinante escondido entre telas holgadas, se incrustó en mi corazón. Sin darme cuenta se convirtió en la razón de mi vida y probablemente la de mi muerte… Soy Edward Cullen, mejor conocido como: _"El Caballero de la Rosa"_

.

.

.

Isabella Swan; la típica chica tímida y obediente, a la que todos consideran como fea y simple, pero con el corazón tan noble y sensible que te inspiraban una confianza infinita. Usando siempre lentes de pasta negra, ropa sin gracia, y torpe al andar. A pesar de pertenecer a una de las mejores familias de Paris y tenerlo todo económicamente, ella se sentía sola y vacía.

Su mayor sueño, siempre fue encontrar el verdadero amor, un sueño que creía perdido, hasta que lo encontró a él, el hombre perfecto; con unos hermosos ojos verdes como esmeraldas, porte elegante y aura misteriosa que la atraían hacia él, era el sueño de cualquier mujer… era su sueño hecho carne, su príncipe, su caballero… pero el destino y la sociedad se empeñaban en separarlos, un secreto que los arrastrara a ambos y una verdad dolorosa ¿Será mas fuerte el amor, los secretos, o la hipocresía de una sociedad maldita y cruel?

**_By: Ángel_**

* * *

**Hola chicas, aquí vengo con una nueva historia espero que les guste, díganme que les parece el prologo y el primer capítulo lo tendrán en pocos días. Denme opiniones y sugerencias, tambien quiero saber si les parece el titulo... se los agradecería mucho, esta historia la soñé despierta jeje y no pude evitar correr y empezar a escribir como loca.**

**CORAZONES AL LIMITE lo actualizare también muy pronto ya estoy editando el próximo capi…**

**Besitos y abrazos de oso… **

**Su escritora: Angélica. **


	2. 1: SOLEDAD Y COMPAÑÍA

**EL CABALLERO DE LA ROSA.**

**Capitulo 1: Soledad y compañía.**

_Beteado por Annabella Giovannetti._

**Bella.**

El fresco de los árboles, el aroma de las flores, el canto de los pajarillos y el murmullo del viento, daban una sensación de paz y tranquilidad a mi vida. Este era mi lugar favorito en la Tierra; por eso siempre que podía, me escapaba de casa. Huyendo de todo eso que me amargaba la vida; olvidándome por un momento de todo aquello que me hacia decaer.

Siempre que tenía tiempo, venía a la finca que me heredó mi abuelo Joseph. Era sin duda un lugar maravilloso. Desde niña solía venir aquí a maravillarme de la naturaleza.

Zafira, mi yegua, era mi única amiga y acompañante. Le gustaba galopar a campo abierto y disfrutar de la sensación de libertad que eso provocaba. Era blanca como la nieve, sus ojos de un azul profundo como el zafiro, es de ahí su nombre, poseedora de una belleza pura y una fineza al andar, tan fiel que no se dejaba ensillar por nadie que no fuera yo. Una vez leí en un libro sobre el alma de los animales, especialmente los caballos; como ellos sienten quienes los quieren y quienes quieren hacerles daño, a veces quisiera tener un alma como la de ellos.

Zafira nació cuando yo tenía casi trece años y desde entonces esta conmigo; es una pura sangre de raza _Andaluz_ cruzada con un _Alter Real_.

No me gustaba estar separada mucho tiempo de ella, pues mi chica parecía entenderme siempre que le contaba mis penas. Sonará loco, pero a veces pareciera que quisiera contestarme, aunque me conformaba con un rose cariñoso en mi hombro o que se echara a mi lado mientras leía.

Nunca había tenido amigas a excepción de una niña rubia de coletas cuando iba en primer grado de la primaria, pero se fue a América y nunca volví a saber de ella. Luego cuando fui creciendo, me di cuenta que las demás que se acercaban lo hacían meramente por interés, ¡y de los chicos, ni se diga! No sé lo que se siente dar tu primer beso, un beso por amor, pues nunca he tenido novio. Aunque alguna vez creí tenerlo, por supuesto eso solo duro un par de segundos, había estado tan emocionada que no pude darme cuenta de la trampa en la que había caído, porque todo había sido una mentira, una maldita apuesta de las que creía eran mis amigas y de él, creo que jamás superé ese trauma, ni la humillación que pasé aquella noche. _La cuatro ojos_ Swan había caído redondita.

La sociedad puede llegar a ser muy cruel. Siempre he sido como una sombra ante las personas, como algo inexistente y sin valor alguno; otras veces como el bicho raro. Cuando mi padre está cerca, es totalmente diferente.

Charlie Swan, uno de los hombres más poderosos e influyentes de París, Francia y casi toda Europa. Muy conocido por sus negocios multimillonarios; dueño de uno de los mayores imperios de la industria hotelera y textil.

Mi padre unió su empresa con la que mi abuelo Joseph, su padre, que además de esta hacienda y otras propiedades me dejó como herencia, soy una de las accionistas mayoritarias y dueña de la mitad de todo eso. Por supuesto mi padre es quien dirige todo, por ahora yo no me he involucrado en nada de eso, solo recibo una cuantiosa suma de dinero cada mes que la secretaria de Charlie se encarga de depositarla en mi cuenta personal.

Siempre he vivido rodeada de lujos, pero es algo tan banal, que simplemente no le doy importancia. Tengo unos padres que me adoran; a su manera, pero lo hacen. Desde que tengo uso de razón, pocas veces he pasado el día entero con ellos. Papá siempre está en su oficina y mamá, en su bufete. Ella es abogada y una de las mejores, de eso no hay duda. Mientras ambos se la pasaban viajando, yo estaba rodeada de empleados que me servían y atendían más que nada por obligación, a excepción de Susy, mi nana. Ella siempre me ha dicho que la belleza más pura se encuentra en el alma y en el corazón de una persona y no en el físico, que este es pasajero y que con el tiempo se desgasta, marchita y que finalmente se va. Simplemente mi nana es la mujer más dulce y sabía que he conocido. Al igual que con Zafira, con Susi me sentía yo misma, pero aun así algo me faltaba, seguía sintiendo esa sensación de vacío. Una sensación que agobiaba mi alma…

Quería conocer el amor, quería a alguien que me amara por lo que soy y no por el dinero y el prestigio que siempre ha acarreado mi apellido. Una familia, hijos, ¡un hogar! Una vida llena de sentimientos buenos, quería verdaderos amigos, alguien con quien llorar mis penas y compartir mis alegrías.

Todo eso solo lo tenía en mis sueños y al despertar, la realidad era otra. Una realidad que dolía, unos sueños que ya creía perdidos y una aventura que jamás llegaría.

Siempre estaba sola, mis únicos momentos en compañía, son cuando visito la hacienda y veo a Susi y Zafira. El resto del tiempo, me quedaba en casa; una gran mansión en el centro de París, estudiando mientras espero que acaben los días de vacaciones para por fin entrar a mi primer año en la universidad. Mi padre quería que estudiara una doble titulación y por supuesto que yo, como buena hija, acepté estudiar Turismo Hotelero y Economía Financiera. Según Charlie, era importantísimo que estuviese bien preparada para tomar las riendas del imperio Swan.

Una de las cosas que más me apasionaba era la pintura. El arte era sin duda, una de mis cosas favoritas, además de leer y escribir. Me expresaba como quería y salían a flote todos mis sentimientos al momento de tomar un lienzo y comenzar a trazar líneas sin sentido que poco a poco comenzaban a darle forma a lo que sea que rondaba en mi cabeza. Siempre pintaba conforme a mi ánimo. Los colores son una bonita forma de expresar lo que sientes…

Zafira llegó a mi lado. No me había percatado que ya estaba oscureciendo.

—Vamos, hermosa. Es hora de volver a casa, ya casi anochece. —Con una gracia que solo tenia con ella, monté a Zafira y en menos de quince minutos, llegamos a la casa grande.

Dejé a Zafira en las caballerizas y fui por una zanahoria para premiarla, como siempre mi yegua la comió muy gustosa y luego me despedí, prometiéndole que volvería pronto.

—Mi niña, ¡regresaste! Ya me estaba preocupando. Nunca vuelves tan tarde —. Dijo Susy, abrazándome.

Correspondí su tierno abrazo con mucho gusto.

— ¡Lo siento! Se me paso el tiempo muy rápido y no me di cuenta, _nanita_. Ya sabes lo que me encanta el campo; y tenia rato de no montar a Zafira. —Sonreí mientras la seguía a la cocina y me sentaba.

— ¡Lo sé, lo sé! Es sólo que no me gusta que andes sola por ahí tan tarde. Hay rumores de que andan lobos y se han metido por el bosque hasta los límites de la hacienda vecina, y tú sueles ir por ahí.

Susy, como siempre, se preocupaba demasiado por mí.

—Prometo no hacerlo de nuevo con tal de no preocuparte. De todos modos, hoy no fui tan lejos. Me quede en el claro, cerca de la cascada.

—De todas maneras, estas advertida.

—De acuerdo, _nani_. Tengo que irme, es tarde.

Susy me miró ceñuda.

— ¿Ahora qué pasa, _nanita_? —Pregunté, tomando una manzana y llevándomela a la boca. Estaba hambrienta.

—Quédate esta noche, es muy tarde para que manejes hasta la ciudad—. Pidió suplicante.

No quería llevarle la contraria y dejarle preocupada, así que acepté.

—Está bien —dije—. Tú siempre logras convencerme.

Ella sonrió con ternura.

—Tu habitación siempre esta lista. Sube y cámbiate, mi niña, que estas toda sucia. —Me miró con desaprobación pero con una media sonrisa en su rostro de corazón, surcado por algunas arrugas.

Susy, aun en sus cincuenta y seis años, era una mujer con su toque. Sus cabellos eran largos y sedosos, en su momento debieron ser de un bonito castaño claro, ahora surcado por algunas canas, pero siempre lo llevaba recogido; se hacia una larga trenza y luego la enrollaba para no dejar caer ni un solo cabello y dejar su espalda y sus hombros libres. Tenía unos bonitos ojos azules, rasgados, y había días en que parecían agua pura y cristalina. Era baja y delgada, en su juventud debió ser toda una belleza. Se casó muy joven, pero enviudó muy pronto; llevando a penas dos años de casada, se vio con un bebé recién nacido en brazos y sin saber qué hacer. Le habían quitado todo lo que tenía para pagar las deudas que su marido dejó, quitándole hasta la humilde casita en la que vivía. Mi abuelo Joseph, la encontró vagando por las calles, sin comer y amamantando a su hijo. Desde entonces ella entró a esta casa para no salir nunca…

—Nanita ¿me preparas ese caldo de pollo tan rico? Es que tengo hambre y hace frío. —La miré con un puchero lastimero, eso funcionaba siempre con ella.

—Por supuesto, mi niña. —Sonrió de manera dulce—. Ahora ve a asearte.

Asentí, sin decir nada más y fui directo a mi habitación, esa habitación que tantos recuerdos me traía.

De niña solía encerrarme por horas a dibujar y a imaginarme como seria mi vida de grande, pero nada de lo que imaginé lo tengo ahora.

Reneé, mi madre, cada vez que habla conmigo lo único que hace es martirizarme con que me arregle más, que cambie mi forma de vestir, que peine de otro modo mi cabello y cambie totalmente mi aspecto. Ese era su discurso de cada día, a veces me daba la impresión que se avergonzaba de mí y en otras pensaba que tenía razón, pero pronto enviaba lejos ese pensamiento. Si alguien me va a querer, que me quiera como soy.

Mi habitación aun parecía la de una niña, pero me gustaba mantenerla así, con sus paredes de color rosa y algunas tonalidades en blanco, dibujos y pinturas colgados en perfecto orden; todos hechos por mí. Los estantes llenos de mis libros favoritos y una que otra fotografía de mis padres, mis abuelos, Susy y Zafira. Mis juguetes seguían intactos y mi colección de muñecas en perfecto estado, siempre fui muy ordenada, incluso perfeccionista. Susy decía que me parecía a mi padre en ese aspecto.

Abracé al gran oso de peluche de color Rosa y café que reposaba en mi cama; era mi favorito. Cuando era niña siempre me acompañó en las noches que pasé por el miedo de alguna pesadilla.

Susy entró en mi habitación con una charola llena de mucha comida. Mi estomago gruñó, había olvidado por completo que tenía hambre. Siempre me sumerjo demasiado en mis pensamientos.

—Mi niña, te traje lo que me pediste. —Susi me regaló una sonrisa dulce mientras ponía la charola en mi regazo y se sentaba en el borde de la cama.

—Nanita, huele delicioso. Gracias —dije mientras la abrazaba cariñosamente.

—Con gusto, hija. Ahora come que se enfría. —Comencé a comer del rico caldo, gimiendo de satisfacción mientras me llevaba la primera cucharada a la boca. ¡Estaba delicioso!—. Esto sabe más rico de lo que huele.

Ella sonrió.

—Me alegra que te guste, mi cielo. Buscaré un pijama cómodo para que te cambies.

Le dediqué una mirada de disculpa, había olvidado también cambiarme.

{…}

Susy salió de mi habitación, dejándome lista para dormir, ni siquiera me permitió bañarme sola. Ella siempre tan maternal y cuidadosa.

Abracé a _Bear,_ mi oso, como solía hacer de pequeña y me dejé llevar por el más profundo de los sueños…

{…}

—Bella. Bella, despierta, pequeña. —Podía escuchar la voz de Susi a lo lejos—. ¡Vamos, pequeña perezosa, el desayuno está listo!

—Cinco minutos más… por favor, nanita. —Mi voz salía pastosa y adormilada. Quería seguir durmiendo.

—Nada de eso, señorita. Arriba. —Revolvió mis sábanas, cuando por fin me destapó, fue a abrir las cortinas para que entrara la luz del sol.

—Está bien… está bien, nana. Me cambio y bajo —dije, poniéndome de pie.

El sol brillaba, como todas la mañanas, dando paso a un nuevo día. Como era de esperarse, mi nana preferida me preparó un suculento desayuno; un par de huevos revueltos, tostadas, fruta picada, jugo de naranja natural, café y leche. Un desayuno como para todo un batallón.

—Gracias, nanita. Todo está delicioso, como todo lo que tú cocinas. —Hablé con la boca llena, ganándome una mirada de desaprobación de mi nana. Mientras, volví a meterme otra tostada a la boca.

Terminé mi desayuno y subí de nuevo a mi habitación para darme una ducha y cambiarme. Cuando terminé bajé a despedirme de Susi y de mi yegua, luego subí a mi auto, el cual era demasiado moderno para mi gusto, pero que había sido regalo de cumpleaños por parte de mi madre.

Aunque Susi era como mi segunda madre, no podía sustituir por completo a Reneé… ni a Zafira, mi chica que me daba la paz que tanto necesitaba.

Manejé con cuidado, por las calles polvorientas hasta que tomé el camino a la desviación que me llevaba a la carretera; no había mucho tráfico por lo que el viaje de regreso al mundo real, fue más rápido de lo que hubiese querido.

Aparqué el auto frente a la majestuosa mansión Swan. Margarita, la mucama, salió a recibirme, como era de costumbre.

— ¿Desea algo, mi señorita? —Preguntó Margarita con su pronunciado acento francés.

—No, gracias. Y deja de llamarme señorita ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que me digas Bella? Solo Bella, ¿está bien? —Margarita asintió con timidez.

—Está bien, seño… Bella. —Se corrigió rápidamente—. Si no me necesita, me retiro —dijo, haciendo una leve reverencia.

Encendí la televisión para distraerme un rato, empecé a hacer _zapping_ hasta que me detuve en un canal de noticias. Estaban entrevistando a una mujer

_—Él salvó mi vida… esos hombres querían hacerme daño_.

Decía la chica, aun se podía notar el miedo y el nerviosismo en sus palabras.

—_ ¿Pudiste verle el rostro en algún momento?_ —Preguntó el periodista.

_—No. Solo me dio un beso en la mejilla y dejó esta rosa _—Contestó la chica, mostrando a una rosa roja muy bonita a las cámaras.

_—Al parecer alguien quiere proteger a damiselas en peligro y a los más necesitados ¿Quién podrá ser este individuo? Lo cierto es que le llaman el "Caballero de la rosa" puesto que deja una a todas aquellas mujeres a quienes salva. _—Culminó el reportaje.

Llevaba meses, escuchando de ese tal "caballero" algún bueno para nada, alguien que no tiene qué hacer o quizás simplemente alguien que en realidad le gusta ayudar a la gente, sin recibir nada a cambio. Lo cierto es que trae como loca a toda la población femenina.

Apagué la televisión, porque definitivamente no había nada bueno que ver.

Mi celular sonó, en señal que necesitaba cargarlo. Fui a mi habitación, una que no era nada comparada con la de la hacienda, pero que gritaba "Bella estuvo aquí" por todos lados. Puse a cargar mi celular, tomé _"Cumbres borrascosas", _uno de mis libros favoritos, y me tumbé en el sillón cerca de la ventana para disfrutar de una buena lectura.

El sonido de mi celular indicando que tenia una llamada me hizo perder la concentración y pegar un salto del susto.

—Hola, padre. —Contesté al ver que era él quien me llamaba.

_"Bella, hija ¿Cómo estás?"_. Pregunto Charlie.

—Bien, papá. No hace mucho que volví de la hacienda ¿tu cómo estás?

_"Un poco estresado, pero bien. En dos días llegamos a casa, habrá una fiesta en celebración al nuevo negocio que acabo de cerrar"_. Dijo orgulloso de si mismo.

_¡Qué bien! Otra fiesta ¡Con lo que me encantan! _

—Papá…—Empecé, pero él me cortó enseguida.

_"Hija, sé que no te gustan las fiestas, pero mi nuevo socio quiere conocerte. Hazlo por tu padre, ¿si?"_. Suspiré resignada.

—Está bien, papá. —Acepté, no muy convencida.

_"Deposité una buena suma de dinero en tu cuenta. Cómprate algo, eh… bonito. Tengo que colgar, pero por favor, haz lo que te dije. Te quiero"._

Antes de que pudiese responderle, escuché el familiar sonidito que anuncia que la llamada ha finalizado.

Charlie creia que con dinero enmendaba el hecho de que siempre estuviera sola ¡Y qué equivocado estaba! El dinero nunca compra la felicidad, si fuese así, yo sería la mujer más feliz de este mundo.

De niña siempre me prometía llegar a tiempo a mis cumpleaños, pero solo eran eso "promesas". Promesas que no cumplía por estar fuera del país, cerrando un nuevo negocio o con un nuevo inversionista al que tenía que atender, luego aparecía con un montón de regalos caros. Juguetes que cualquier niña desearía, pero en mi caso sólo deseaba su atención, un poquito de su tiempo… algo que nunca tuve y que hoy en día lo tengo rara vez.

En el caso de mi madre, se pasaba más tiempo preocupada de que todo saliera perfecto para un simple y sencillo cumpleaños. Quería que todo el mundo estuviera contento y satisfecho, pero nunca se dio cuenta de que quien menos era feliz era la festejada.

{…}

A las cuatro de la tarde sería mi primer día del curso de pintura. Esperaba que mis compañeros no fuesen los mismos que los del ciclo pesado porque aquellos eran demasiado pesados para mi gusto. Llegaron al límite de arruinarme todos los cuadros que había pintado con tanto esmero para una exposición en una de las galerías más famosas de Francia. Había sido elegida entre muchos para exponer mis creaciones y en la que por supuesto quedé mal y aunque supieron del incidente, no dejé de sentirme miserable por ello. Hubiese sido una buena oportunidad.

Margarita me sirvió de comer; ella era una buena chica y sus padres también trabajaban en casa. Me parecía que era un trabajo duro para una chica como ella y su mamá, encargarse de toda la casa ellas solas, ya que su papá era el chofer que mi padre había dispuesto para mi madre y para mí, aunque también se encargaba del jardín en sus ratos libres.

Nunca le había preguntado a Maggie su edad, pero no debía pasar de los veinte o veintiún años, por eso era que siempre le pedía que llamara por mi nombre. Me resultaba extraño que me tratara de _usted _siendo casi de mi misma edad.

Margarita retiró mi plato en cuanto terminé de comer. Observé cada movimiento que hacía con extraño interés; lavó los platos, limpió la cocina, recogió la basura, organizó algunos estantes y así seguía y seguía haciendo cosas. Parecía no parar nunca.

— ¿Margarita, puedo hacerte una pregunta personal? —Ella volteó a verme algo extrañada, pero asintió.

—Claro, señorita. Perdón, Bella. —Se corrigió.

— ¿Estás estudiando algo? —Pregunté con cautela, no quería que pensara que era una entrometida.

—Pues… terminé el instituto, pero no pude entrar a la universidad por falta de dinero, aun cuando mis padres han ahorrado casi toda su vida para ello —respondió con un toque de tristeza.

—Por eso viniste a trabajar aquí. —Aseguré.

—Sí. Quizás si sigo ahorrando, pueda entrar más adelante —dijo con una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos.

Ella se estaba esforzando por un sueño, eso era bueno pero ¿lo lograría? Dicen que si uno se propone algo y lo desea con todo su corazón, lo logra.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes? —Pregunté, para estar segura.

—Acabo de cumplir veintiuno —contestó.

— ¿Y qué te gustaría estudiar? —Indagué, curiosa.

—Arquitectura —contestó sonriente—. Me gusta mucho eso de los planos y las matemáticas. Y soy muy buena dibujando.

Esta chica me agradaba, era la primera vez que entablaba una conversación amena con alguien casi de mi edad.

—Eso es bueno —dije, sonriéndole sinceramente—. Llegarás a ser la mejor arquitecta de toda Francia y mucho mas conocida aquí en París. —Ella sonrió enormemente, pero luego vi un destello de tristeza en sus ojos y me pareció saber por dónde iba el asunto.

Yo tenía todo y ni siquiera gastaba un centavo de mi cuenta bancaria ¿Por qué no ayudar a alguien que lo necesita? La idea pasó por mi mente y no la descartaría por nada del mundo. Quizás Margarita podría llegar a ser mi amiga y yo ayudaría a mi futura primera amiga a realizar su sueño.

–Gracias —dijo en un susurro—. Ojalá se cumpla.

Estuvimos en silencio que sólo se rompía por los movimientos de Maggie en la cocina, había empezado a hacer un pastel de chocolate. La idea aun bailaba por mi mente pero no tenia idea de cómo soltársela sin incomodarla.

—Maggie… —La llamé después de un rato. El pastel ya estaba en el horno y ella había vuelto a sentarse en la mesa de la cocina—. ¿Te gustaría entrar conmigo a la universidad? —Solté la pregunta con cautela.

Ella me miró fijamente a los ojos, buscando algún indicio de que se tratara de alguna broma de mal gusto.

— ¡¿Está de broma, cierto?! —Se levantó de la silla del comedor en la que estaba sentada y me dio la espalda.

—No estoy bromeando. Jamás jugaría con algo como eso —Dije segura de lo que decía.

—Yo no podría pagar una universidad de su nivel, ni aunque me llevara toda una vida trabajando. —Dijo con voz temblorosa.

Me levanté y acerqué a ella. La tomé por los hombros para hacerla girar y poder verle el rostro, cuando lo hice me di cuenta de que una lágrima solitaria rodaba por su mejilla, y pronto muchas más le siguieron el paso.

—Margarita, yo no quise ofenderte. A lo que me refería es a que me gustaría ayudarte. —Dije, tomándola de las manos.

Ella me miró sorprendida.

—Mis padres jamás lo permitirán. Usted es la hija de los señores de la casa y nosotros solo somos sus empleados. —Contestó, tratando inútilmente de limpiar sus lágrimas.

— ¿Y quién dice que les diremos? —Dije, sonriéndole para animarla.

—Pe… pero sus padres… —Tartamudeaba, todavía sorprendida.

—Eso no importa, tengo mi propio dinero y ellos ni cuenta se darán. Y en cuanto a los tuyos, puedes decirles que harás un examen para solicitar una beca y luego les dices que te la dieron.

—Suena tan fácil… —Murmuró—. Pero no soy muy buena mintiendo.

—Anda ¡Acepta! Verás como al final de todo, ellos van a estar muy orgullosos de ti. —Le animé.

—Acepto solo si me permite pagarle cada centavo que usted invierta en mí. —Dijo, apretando suavemente el agarre de nuestras manos.

Sonreí ampliamente.

—Solo hasta que termines de prepararte y seas toda una arquitecta.

Ella sonrió y me abrazó fuerte, correspondí a su abrazo algo sorprendida pero muy gustosa de recibir esa muestra de agradecimiento. Pronto se separó, un poco avergonzada.

—Disculpe, creo que me pasé de la raya con lo emocionada que estoy. —Sus mejillas se tornaron rojizas.

—Oh, no te preocupes. —Sonreí—. ¿Y qué te he dicho sobre tratarme de usted? —Pregunté, divertida—. Tenemos casi la misma edad, puesto que apenas me llevas dos años. Además me haces sentir como si los años ya hubieran pasado por mí y fuera una viejita de ochenta años.

Ambas reímos.

—Está bien, Bella. Te llamaré así solo cuando estemos solas. —Volvimos a tomar asiento en la mesa de la cocina—. Pero cuando estén los señores, tu eres la señorita de la casa y yo la mucama.

No me quedó otra más que aceptar, porque de lo contrario, Maggie podría echarse para atrás.

{…}

Salí de casa algo retrasada para mi primera clase. La conversación con Margarita me hizo perder la noción del tiempo, más aparte el tráfico que no me dio tregua.

Llegar a mi destino fue todo un caos, pero llegué justo a tiempo. El profesor entró al salón casi al mismo tiempo que yo. Era algo joven y buen mozo; alto, de cabello rubio y ojos azules como el cielo. Tendría sus veintiocho años.

La clase comenzó de muy buena manera, el joven profesor se presentó como André Satóri y enumeró los materiales que utilizaríamos durante el curso de pintura.

Hizo que cada uno de los presentes, nos presentáramos. Éramos un total de veinticinco alumnos; un grupo grande para un curso como este, pero lo mas seguro era que sabia como ingeniárselas.

Habló sobre la importancia del arte y el expresar nuestros sentimientos en ella, nos pidió que para la próxima clase lleváramos algo pintado por nosotros mismos para ver el grado de conocimiento de cada uno.

Esta vez no hubo alguien que me hiciera burlas, pero tampoco hubo alguien que se acercara con la intención de ser mi amigo.

Saqué las llaves de mi auto y conduje hacia una tienda de arte y manualidades para comprar los diferentes tipos de pinceles que pidió el profesor y los demás materiales que utilizaríamos, además de lo que necesitaba para el cuadro que pidió de tarea para la próxima clase que era dentro de dos días.

Era muy poco tiempo para que una pintura saliera perfecta pero sabía de antemano que él quería probarnos. Quería ver el nivel que teníamos y le demostraría que yo era buena en eso.

Compré todo lo necesario y me marché a casa. De camino había un tranque policial en las afueras de un banco y, por ende, el tráfico parado. Se desarrollaba una balacera más adelante y yo no tenía cómo dar la vuelta, estaba estancada en el maldito tráfico.

Vi a lo largo como un hombre salía del banco con una señora de edad avanzada y, no sé por qué, la imagen de Susi vino a mi mente. El tipo agarraba fuertemente a la señora y le apuntaba con un arma, directamente a la cabeza.

¿Cómo podía haber personas tan malas en este mundo?

Era solo una ancianita, la pobre se veía asustada y no era para menos. El hombre vociferaba palabras en francés que yo no podía escuchar por la distancia, el bullicio de la gente y las sirenas de la policía que se acercaban con refuerzos.

Al parecer los agentes estaban queriendo negociar con el delincuente cuando otros dos hombres salieron del banco con dos bolsas negras cada uno, supongo que llenas de dinero.

Los periodistas también estaban cerca, siguiendo la noticia en primera plana, cuando de la nada, un hombre vestido totalmente de negro entro en acción. Los disparos volvieron a iniciar, los bandidos trataban de dispararle al hombre enmascarado, pero era tan ágil que no lograban darle un solo plomazo.

El tipo enmascarado logró quitar a la pobre señora de las garras del asaltante. Dos de los delincuentes lograron huir, pero el hombre misterioso iba tras ellos…. Y ¡uh, oh! Venían en esta dirección.

Gracias al cielo no corrí la mala suerte de que se acercaran a mí, pero en una mala jugada, los tipos sacaron a un hombre de la camioneta dándole un balazo y acto seguido impactaron de frente con el enmascarado, quien se impacto en el parabrisas de mi auto. Quise salir y socorrerlo, pero el me hizo señas de que no me moviera.

No pude verle muchas de sus facciones, a excepción de una muy afilada barbilla y unos labios que no logré apreciar por lo rápido de sus movimientos. La ropa que llevaba puesta se le acentuaba muy bien a su musculoso cuerpo ¡Dios! Aun sin poder verle el rostro podría jurar que era el hombre más guapo de la faz de la tierra.

_¿Pero cómo puedes pensar en eso en estos momentos Isabella Swan?_

Hubieron gritos de algunas reporteras y oí que lo llamaban _"Caballero"_, entonces recordé que había escuchado en las noticias algo sobre él.

Seguro se pasó su adolescencia viendo las películas de _"El Zorro"_, su vestimenta era bastante parecida, sólo que mucho más moderna y sin el sombrero y el caballo, claro está. Pero al fin y al cabo era bastante parecida.

Quizá también leyó muchos los comics de _Marvel _y era un fanático de los súper héroes y sus series de televisión.

No me quedé a averiguar en qué terminó todo, porque en cuanto vi que podía salir del tráfico, arranqué como loca y dejando al enmascarado que se creía _El Zorro_ aun batiéndose a golpes contra los ladrones.

Estacioné el auto en el garaje de casa y subí casi corriendo a mi habitación. Me di un largo baño y cuando salí me vestí con una pijama holgada y cómoda. Encendí la televisión para ver en el noticiero de las once en qué había parado todo. Al parecer solo uno de los hombres había logrado huir, resultaron dos heridos de bala que fueron trasladados al hospital general: el hombre al que arrojaron de su camioneta y uno de los asaltantes. El banco recuperó el dinero robado y ahora la policía se haría cargo de darle persecución al que logró escapar.

Mientras tanto una pregunta no dejaba de rondar por mi cabeza, _¿Quién podrá ser ese enmascarado?_

**_By: Angel._**

* * *

**_Hola! Aquí vengo con el primer capitulo de esta historia. Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndolo. _**

**_Este capitulo esta beteado por Anna S. Wong o Annabella Giovannetti. que es como se hace llamar aqui en FF ella me brindo su ayuda cuando mas la necesitaba.. asi que espero que lleguemos a ser grandes amigas._**

**_Dejenme saber que les parece el capitulo ;) un beso enorme..._**


End file.
